One Boy, One Girl
by bluelimit
Summary: An ordinary day, the most romantic night of their lives. MaxieJesse one part


One Boy, One Girl

"So," Georgie said, slipping into a chair. "Did you guys know that The Shins are going to be playing a concert in Toronto next month?"

Maxie's eyes lit up. "Oooh, we should so road trip!"

Dillon looked up from his coffee. "Jesse, feel her forehead, would you?"

Jesse stared at Dillon.  
Maxie stared at Dillon.

"Huh?"  
"What?"

"Do you honestly believe Mac is going to let us all take an overnight road trip to see a concert?" Dillon demanded.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "What? We're all of age, except Georgie…"

"Great…"

"And you're close enough," Maxie assured her sister. "Plus," she added, putting her arm around Jesse, "we'd be traveling with a cop. What's safer than that?"

"You mention it," Dillon predicted, "and I guarantee you that the only safer reference you'll be hearing is another lecture from Mac and your mom about safer sex and not being in cars or motel rooms with guys like us."

Jesse smirked. "I thought your dad was partial to no sex in the attic."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Oh no, that's no sex at all."

"Anywhere," Maxie added.

"None," Dillon tagged. "No sex. Or he'll…well, I don't know if this is a general offering, but apparently I'll have some form of bodily harm bestowed upon me and be rendered unable to repeat my actions."

Jesse nodded slowly. "Ouch. And on that note, I have to get to work. I'll tell Mac you said hi."

Maxie held on to his hand. "You're leaving already?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Lucky and I have to be briefed on a new case." He played with her fingers. "I'll see you tonight?" 

He felt the smile that he knew he got when he was around her creep across his face. Her eyes danced, and he could see himself reflected in the blue of her irises.

"Okay," she agreed. 

Jesse rose to his feet and leaned down to press a kiss to Maxie's cheek. "I love you."

Maxie almost choked, but tried to cover up by clearing her throat. She looked up to see Georgie's saucer wide eyes staring at her, Dillon trying to hold back a grin, and Jesse, frozen in mid-step on his way to the door. 

"Um, I just said that, didn't I?"

Unsure of what to say, she just nodded.

Dillon looked back and forth between Maxie and Jesse as they stared at each other.

"Um, I think that's our exit cue," he announced, pulling Georgie from her seat. They hurried out the door.

Maxie watched Jesse's chest move up and down beneath his deep green t-shirt. She didn't say a word, just waited.

He moved back toward her, sitting down in the seat Georgie had just vacated. "I…um…I…uh…" he stuttered.

"It's okay," Maxie assured him, smiling gently. "You can take it back if you want to."

She prepared herself for him to take her up on the offer, keeping the smile on her face, remembering his words from months before – "a woman -- she smiles through pain…"

He reached out, taking her hand and pulling it close, bending his head. He pressed his lips to her wrist and closed his eyes, just breathing for a moment.

Then he looked up.

"I don't want to take it back," he murmured. "Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah it's okay."

Jesse sighed with relief and turned her hand over, kissing her palm. "I'm sorry, I really do have to…"

"Go on," she interrupted. "I'll see you tonight."

He stood up, and they released their grasp, each sliding their fingers along the other's palm.

She smiled. He winked.

As the door chimes rang after Jesse's exit, Maxie leaned forward, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand.

"Wow…" 

"So, some breakfast, huh?"

Maxie looked to her left. "Hey Dillon."

He fell into step with her. "So, are you like, totally wigged out?"

She stared blankly. "About what?"

He stared back. "Cute. Very cute. You know about what. The whole L-word deluge. That was the first utterance, right?"

Maxie nodded. "Yeah. Yeah."

He moved his hands in a questioning gesture. "And how do we feel about this?"

She moved her bag from her left shoulder to her right, slipping her arm congenially through his. Instinctively, Dillon crooked his elbow. "You know, I hadn't really thought about the words before. It didn't even really occur to me that they weren't being said, or if I should wonder if they ought to be."

He stopped, pulling her back with him. "Do you love Jesse?"

She looked into her friend's inquisitive eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

He nodded. "I figured."

They walked on.

"Jesse, this place is amazing," Maxie whispered. "You didn't have to do this."

She looked around the tiny bistro on the edge of town, taking in the dark woods, the pale blue and cream layered tablecloths and the votive candles blinking in the dim light. In the corner was a small piano and a space for dancing. Aptly named the Blue Iris, each table had a small vase with such a single bud in the center. They had been served sparkling water in a silver ice bucket with champagne glasses. Maxie couldn't stop looking around, drinking in the atmosphere.

Jesse couldn't stop looking at her, drinking in her beauty.

She felt his eyes on her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, not looking at him. She knew him, and knew her own smile was betraying any sort of feminine mystery she might have hoped to maintain.

"You," he said simply.

She looked at him, at how his dark eyes sparkled, and she swore she was falling, literally falling, for him.

Maxie reached out, and when he took her hand, running his thumb in circles over her palm, his fingers stroking hers and running down her wrist, she was positive he would be able to feel her pulse racing.

"About this morning," she began.

Jesse shook his head. "It's okay," he cut her off. "You don't have to say anything. We don't have to…"

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

"Do you want to dance?"

He looked at her, holding out her hand to him. "I thought I was supposed to ask you."

She shrugged. "I'm atypical. Is that a yes?"

He smiled. "Yes, you are. And yes, it is."

Jesse took Maxie's hand and led her on to the dance floor, pulling her close. He wrapped an arm around her waist and intertwined the fingers of his other hand with hers, pulling their joined hands in between their bodies, against his heart.

"About this morning," she began again, "I wanted to say thank you."

He shook his head. "Thank you? For what?"

"No one's ever said that to me before," she admitted. "At least, not anyone who meant it."

He touched her cheek. "I meant it. I do love you, Maxie. I think I've loved you from the moment you opened your eyes."

She smiled. "For me it was when you told me about your brother. Knowing that you could trust me with your pain. I think that's the moment I fell in love with you."

He didn't say a word, just gazed at her. Then he carefully tilted her chin with his fingertips and brought his lips down to meet hers.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me._

Maxie's skin was warm and smooth beneath Jesse's hand as he slipped it beneath her blouse, reminding himself to go slowly as he kissed her passionately and thoroughly. Their hands tangled in each other's hair, standing in the middle of his room above Kelly's.

Jesse pulled back, gazing into Maxie's blue eyes. There was something charged in them, and it made his heart race.  
He put a hand on her face, running his fingers over her cheek, and leaned in, pausing slightly before lowering his lips back down to hers. She responded, and her mouth was soft against his. He could smell her perfume, some sort of exotic flowers he couldn't identify, but all that mattered to him was how sexy she smelled.

"Mmmmm...god, you smell amazing," Jesse murmured, his lips trailing over her face, covering the soft skin in kisses. He breathed heavily, nearly choking with desire. "Oh god, I want you."

"I want you too," she whispered, "so much."

There was something in her voice, in the way it shook, in the heat of her breath, something about the way she leaned completely into him that made Jesse's heart stop, and his blood rush, all at the same time. He lifted her from the floor, lowering her on to the bed.

As he lay down on top of her, she pulled him close, opening her mouth to his once again.

The feeling of Jesse's mouth heightened all of Maxie's senses. He moved his lips softly over hers, his warm breath mingling with hers as they kissed softly, passionately, lying on the bed, her hair spreading on his pillow.

Maxie moaned softly against Jesse's lips. He drew a shaky breath, barely able to contain his desire, and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap, still kissing her. Their lips grew swollen and tender as their passion grew, their mouths separating only to pull away inhibiting pieces of clothing.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured.

Maxie kissed his fingertips. Jesse pulled on her bottom lip, running his finger softly along the inside of her mouth.

She shivered slightly at the sensation, wanting more. She used her tongue to draw Jesse's finger further into her mouth, sucking deliciously.

The feel of her mouth made him flush red hot. He leaned down, drawing his fingertips slowly out of Maxie's mouth, stroking her lips one more time before covering them with his own.

He kissed her fiercely, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her legs around his. Maxie's arms went around his neck and she drew her fingernails through his hair. She nibbled on Jesse's bottom lip.

"Oh...Maxie..." he groaned. She teased him, running the tip of her tongue lightly over his lips, tracing the shape of his mouth. Jesse moved in to capture her lips and Maxie pulled back.

"Uh uh," she whispered, torturing him.

She knew exactly how to drive him crazy. Maxie brushed her lips over his, moving in and pulling back, until Jesse felt like he was half-insane with desire.

His heart pounded, his breath quickened.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He reached out, grabbing her and pinning her back underneath him.

"I can't wait another second," he demanded, pressing urgently against her.

He grabbed Maxie by the back of the head and crushed his lips against hers. He used his tongue to coax her mouth open, and this time she didn't tease him, just opened her mouth slightly to grant him access and sighed into his mouth as he deepened the kiss - plunging his tongue deep into the dark cavern of her mouth, the energy coursing through their bodies.

They moaned loudly into each others' mouths. Jesse swirled his tongue around inside her mouth. He felt like he physically couldn't stop kissing her.

Jesse dragged his fingers slowly over Maxie's exposed collarbone, touching her smooth skin, feeling it beneath his fingertips. He ran his fingernails along the side of her neck, by her ear, making her moan loudly into his mouth. He shuddered with the feeling, pulling her body closer to his, her soft, bare arms wrapping around his back. 

She rolled on top of him, bending to run her lips over his torso, dropping kisses on his abdomen, his chest, and his shoulders. He groaned and she rolled on to her back again, arching her neck in a gesture he knew well. He ran his fingers over her neck, teasing her while she whimpered impatiently.

Jesse obliged her finally. He replaced his fingernails with his mouth, kissing softly at first, then growing rougher. He groaned as Maxie arched her back, pushing her breasts against his chest, throwing her head back to expose more of her neck to his ravaging mouth.

Maxie was raking her nails roughly through Jesse's hair, her eyes closed as he kissed her neck. He sucked gently on the juncture where her shoulder met her neck and she cried out throatily. "Oh god! Jesse!"

Jesse sucked hard at her neck for another moment, then grabbed her head, needing her mouth again.

Lips crashed against each other, the heat coursing through their bodies. They attacked each others' mouths. Maxie bit lightly on Jesse's lip. He sucked on her lower lip, making her moan. Her mouth opened against his, and Jesse swept his tongue over hers, feeling the sweet wetness of her mouth. 

Maxie's lips spread into a slow smile. She pulled his head closer, sucking sensuously on his tongue. A strangled sound escaped Jesse's throat.

He groaned with the delectable torture of it all.

"Please," he begged. "I want you. So badly." 

Maxie struggled to control his breath, to keep her hands from ripping his pants off and drawing him into her without another moment's thought. Moving apart, they gazed into one another's eyes.

Hers were smoky, yet still vulnerable. His were filled with desire, but they still sparkled the way they did only for her. 

Jesse thought he would implode.

Leaning down once more, he brushed his lips against hers, drawing her lower lip in between his. Jesse kissed her slowly, carefully, his lips massaging hers with tactile motions.

"God...Jesse..." she moaned. Jesse moved his mouth up to her ear.

"I want to taste you."

She groaned, urging him to go on.

"Your skin's so sweet..."

He brought his mouth back down, kissing the soft swells of her bosom.

Jesse sucked on Maxie's flesh, moving from her chest, up her throat, his tongue moving in small circles over her vocal cords, feeling the vibrations of her moaning against his mouth.

"Don't stop," she demanded, grabbing him by the hair and yanking his mouth up to meet hers.

They gasped into each other's mouths. Jesse groaned loudly as Maxie sucked on his tongue, her hands running over his chest.

Their mouths separating only when necessary, they continued to undress each other. Jesse struggled with the hook and button combination of her black dress slacks.

Frustrated, she pushed her body against his, torturing them both.

"Get them off," she whispered huskily into his ear. "Now."

She reached down to undo the closure. Hurriedly, Jesse pulled the slacks from her body, shoving the offending material to the floor to meet his gray slacks, pooled haphazardly by the bed.

She reached the juncture where his shoulder met his neck and sucked deliciously.

"Ahhhhh..." Jesse groaned, the sound reverberating through his throat and neck, vibrating against Maxie's mouth. She sucked harder, making ungodly sensations invade his body.

"Come here," he murmured, but she ignored him, loving the way she made him squirm. Teasing him, she ran her tongue in small circles over the spot that she knew was his   
weakness. Jesse couldn't take it anymore.

"I need your mouth," he groaned, his need for her so strong he was almost close to tears. Grabbing her head he forced her lips to his, their mouths crashing into each other as they kissed with unyielded passion. Jesse plunged his tongue into Maxie's mouth, seeking refuge in the space. 

Their tongues swirled intricately around each other. She sucked on his tongue, teasing him. A strangled sound that Jesse couldn't even recognize escaped his throat and vibrated down hers, making them both shudder. He tore his mouth from hers and sucked on her neck, just below her ear. His hands ran up and down her bare arms.

"God, Maxie..." he growled.

"Jesse..." she moaned back, kissing his neck.

Her fingers tangled in his hair. He brought his hands up to stroke her face and moved his lips slowly down, torturing her delightfully with his mouth.

Maxie cried out and threw her head back to expose more of her neck to him.

Jesse kissed his way down her neck, finding the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder met and sucked hard, making her groan.

Holding Maxie close to him, the soft silk of her lingerie rubbing against his bare chest and legs, Jesse brushed the hair from her face, running his fingers along her jawline.

Sighing blissfully, Maxie kissed the insides of his wrists before stretching up to brush his lips against hers once more.

"Maxie..." he whispered against her lips as he started to kiss her fully. He placed a hand behind her head, cradling it in his palm as he lowered her against the pillows. "...oh god...Maxie..."

He felt her gasp, the sensation making shudders run through his whole body. They pulled back to look into one another's eyes.

The tiny amount of remaining clothing was shed, leaving nothing between them. He gazed her. Looking at Maxie, Jesse felt his eyes burn.

"You're so beautiful ," he whispered, lowering his mouth down to her bosom and placing his lips over her heart. He felt it pound beneath his mouth. "I love you," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you."

They lay together, hands roaming, delighting in the new feeling of skin against skin.

Maxie moved in toward Jesse, nibbling sensually on his earlobe, making him groan in his want for her. He couldn't take it anymore.

Grabbing her head, he brought her lips to meet his. They kissed intensely, their lips growing tender from the passion.

Jesse shifted his body so that Maxie lay beneath him. He held her in his arms, feeling how she was soft and delicate, savoring the moment.

"Now," she moaned. "Please."

"I want you," he whispered. "I love you."

Lying on the bed, waiting for those few seconds while he took precautions to protect them both, Maxie closed her eyes and tried to steady her racing heart. She could still feel him above her.

And then he was there once again, for real.

He joined their bodies, both of them shuddering as they connected fully. Maxie moaned with the feeling of him, gasping as he moved within her.

Jesse kissed her softly. "Are you okay?" 

Maxie nodded, moaning softly. "Yeah, I'm great…"

Her eyes were closed.

Jesse watched her, loving the pleasure on her face. He revelled in the sensation that her body brought him. Maxie gasped, arching her back slightly.

He leaned down to kiss her wanting mouth, feeling her skin grow warmer by the second against his.

Jesse moved his hips against Maxie's, tearing his mouth from hers to suck greedily at her neck. She moaned into his shoulder, her teeth pressing into his bare skin to stifle the sound. 

He covered her mouth with his and she screamed against his tongue.

She felt his groans slipping down her throat and she swallowed them. In that moment, at the breakpoint, she could taste his ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of her, and they both gasped for air, their skin sticky with sweat.

Jesse pressed his open mouth against her collarbone. He lay, tasting the saltiness of her skin until he felt their hearts stop racing.

He moved up, his lips going toward her forehead, but she blocked his trail with her lips, kissing him slowly. He murmured into her mouth.

"God, you're incredible."


End file.
